


Closure

by Of_Nyon



Series: tf oneshots [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Confrontations, During JRo’s Chaos Theory issues, Hurt No Comfort, Lovefool by The Cardigans, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, by gays for gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: Megatron is too close and too open for arguments to let this opportunity slip away. Optimus needs to ask before he never gets the chance to do so ever again.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO i started writing this yesterday and pulled an all-nighter for it except i got home and i passed the fuck out and woke up 5 hours ago.
> 
> it’s 5am but i finished it and i have to post it bc i like it a lot 
> 
> i’ve been listening to Lovefool by The Cardigans on repeat and one day i had an epiphany and that’s it that’s how this fic came To Be
> 
> un-beta’d, excuse any grammar/ spelling errors pls 0’:

_ Dear, I fear we're facing a problem _

Optimus passed by the cell. Time and again he found himself yearning to walk in there and confront his biggest regret. Time and again he found himself stalling as he passed, waiting for something,  _ hoping _ to hear something,  _ wanting _ to hear him say  _ anything. _

_ You love me no longer, I know and _

_ Maybe there is nothing that I can do _

_ To make you do _

The longer Optimus stayed, the longer his brain module would overthink everything. He examined security footage, he asked the others aboard the ship to attend the cell—carefully. He stood outside the cell’s door for longer periods of time, squeezing his hands into fists when even a scrape against the floor couldn’t be heard. 

_ Mama tells me I shouldn't bother _

_ That I ought to stick to another man _

_ A man that surely deserves me _

“Are you going in or not?” Optimus heard Ratchet ask, more times than he wished, but he didn’t turn to look at his oldest friend. He  _ couldn’t. _ The medic knew what Optimus refused to let himself feel. 

Ratchet never said anything. Optimus never brought it up. That was how it had always been since…

_ But I think you do! _

Now couldn’t be a time for personal feelings. Not now, and certainly not the last 4 million years. His Autobots needed him to be strong; his Autobots needed him to confront even that which made the Prime’s knees weak. 

In the end, he needed to do this for  _ closure. _ He convinced himself it would help the Autobot cause in the long run. He opened the cell door without a hesitation. 

_ So I cry, I pray and I beg _

_ Love me love me _

_ Say that you love me _

_ Fool me fool me _

_ Go on and fool me _

He punched the lock code harder than he intended to. Having left the cell, his  _ friends _ looked at him worryingly.

Those words wouldn’t leave him.

_ “…And I would not do so simply as a means to an end. No. I'd do it, Prime, because it would give me  _ pleasure.”

With the way Megatron looked at him with those empty eyes, Optimus thanked his battle mask for hiding his quivering lips. 

_ Love me love me _

_ Pretend that you love me _

_ Leave me leave me _

_ Just say that you need me _

It solidified what Optimus feared, and he wasn’t surprised. Nothing surprised him anymore.

Megatron had smiled at him, but it wasn’t the same one that had been so passionate about politics and equal freedom so long ago. It wasn’t the same smile that promised a new and brighter future with Orion by his side. It wasn’t the same smile that Optimus remembered kissing lifetimes ago. 

That smile had lost everything. Alone in his makeshift office, he rested his face in his hands and let his quiet sobs out. 

_ So I cry, and I beg for you to  _

_ Love me love me _

_ Say that you love me _

_ Leave me leave me _

_ Just say that you need me _

_ I can't care 'bout anything but you _

The atmosphere had changed. When, the others weren’t sure, but Ratchet could make an accurate guess.

He watched Optimus slave over reports and archived battles, cooped up in his tiny, unbearable office. He fixated, and he replayed, and he coped in all the wrong ways. 

Ratchet knew he needed to say something. 

_ Lately I have desperately pondered, _

_ Spent my nights awake and I wonder _

He needed to ask. Even if it was entirely selfish, even if it was but a fantasy at this point. Optimus’s spark wouldn’t calm down after their talk.

But he pushed it aside, just like every other time his spark fluttered and beat in his audials. There were more important matters at hand. He’d come back to that. 

_ What I could have done in another way _

_ To make you stay _

Without anyone’s permissions, Ratchet entered the cell. He ignored Megatron's cunning charisma, put up his best stoic façade, and stood in front of the warlord. 

“We heard everything that you said to Optimus.”

But he was in a playful mood. “And?”

_ “Why _ did you say it?”

Megatron huffed a short laugh. “It’s the truth. He’s a  _ Prime, _ I’m sure him of all bots would be able to handle it.”

“He’ll present you with a truth soon,” Ratchet spat, nearly cutting off Megatron. “Do you already know what it is?”

Megatron’s eyes darkened. His smirk remained. “Most likely.”

“What will you say to him?”

He lowered his helm, but kept their shared eye contact. “The truth. I’ve nothing else to lose. Optimus has  _ everything.” _

_ Reason will not lead to solution _

_ I will end up lost in confusion _

It became too much. The loud pounding of energon and the heat radiating from his frame were distracting at best. He needed closure. 

_ I don't care if you really care _

_ As long as you don't go _

Blinded by old and unanswered questions, Optimus found his legs carrying him across the ship to a familiar hall. He passed Ratchet, who couldn’t look at him. Just how he couldn’t look at…

The cell. 

_ So I cry, I pray and I beg _

_ Love me love me _

_ Say that you love me _

_ Fool me fool me _

_ Go on and fool me _

_ Love me love me _

_ Pretend that you love me _

_ Leave me leave me _

_ Just say that you need me _

He expected to hear the bot outside hesitate, just how he’d hesitated every single time before. He expected to hear those heavy steps start up again, pause, then truly leave . But the override code was inputted the moment he’d stopped walking, and the door opened. 

Optimus didn’t hesitate walking in, not once breaking eye contact until he stopped, mere feet away from Megatron’s face. 

_ So I cry, and I beg for you to  _

_ Love me love me _

_ Say that you love me _

_ Leave me leave me _

_ Just say that you need me _

_ I can't care 'bout anything but you _

“You’ve come to say one last thing.”

“I still have questions, and I know you have answers.”

“Then make it short. I’ve grown tired of entertaining you lot.”

“Then let me ask you one final question.”

_ Anything but you _

_ Love me love me _

_ Fool me fool me _

He faltered. Megatron expected it. But it didn’t prepare him.

“When did you stop loving me?”

_ Love me love me _

_ I can’t care ‘bout anything but you _

Megatron couldn’t look at the broken bot in front of him anymore. 

“A long time ago, Prime.”

**Author's Note:**

> u ever think abt post-relationships-turned-onesided
> 
> haha
> 
> anyway!! i hope u enjoyed reading this 0’: tried smth new with the song, so i hope it was alright!!


End file.
